


Bridges Over Water

by Liara_90, RenaJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't wanna give away too much with the tags, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, I've been accused of doing that before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay/pseuds/RenaJay
Summary: Weiss' life was always destined for a certain path. Sometimes, bridges are crossed and she can't go back. But sometimes, the path comes full circle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Weiss centric fic that ticked away in my head for all of thirty minutes before I decided I absolutely had to write it. A couple different chapters, hope to have it all posted by the end of the week. The chapters, and the fic as a whole, are not very long. But given the style of writing, I thought it worked best.

They went well together. Weiss never expected to meet people she would call true friends when she moved across the country to go to Beacon University, let alone a girlfriend. First years were required to live on campus, in a suite with three other people. That’s how she met Ruby, the child prodigy, accepted into the most prestigious and competitive engineering program in the country at age seventeen. It had been  _ baffling _ to her that this motor-mouthed, excitable  _ child _ had ever accomplished something so outstanding, yet there she was. Weiss couldn’t stand her at first. But Ruby’s intelligence, and her earnest passion for her work, drew her in. She got to know the girl beneath the social anxiety and cookie-fueled hyperactivity, and fell in love.

But she knew this day would come, when the life she’d been enjoying as her own would crash down around her. She’d just gotten off the phone with her father. There was a suitor waiting for her back home, specially selected to further her family’s empire. She stared at the phone in her lap, crystal blue eyes a storm of barely restrained emotion. They graduated in two weeks, and suddenly she had a timer on  _ her  _ life. Maybe after she took over the company, her life could be her own again.But for now, she was just another asset to her father.

“You’re going to break her heart, aren’t you?” 

Her gaze was met by the deep amber eyes of Blake Belladonna, her best friend and roommate of the last four years. Weiss let her gaze drop, and she pressed her tongue hard against the inside of her cheek, a sign that she was desperately trying not to cry. Blake sighed and sat next to Weiss, draping an arm around her friend’s back in a much-needed comforting hug. Tears didn’t fall until Yang and Ruby came back to the room. Their laughter and roughhousing ceased when the heavy atmosphere weighed on them. Ruby was by Weiss’ side immediately, and Blake moved to let them have the space. Blake pulled Yang into the room the sisters shared and closed the door.

Weiss relayed her conversation with her father to Ruby in an emotionless monotone that belied the tumultuous waves of feeling and desire her eyes conveyed. Ruby listened in silence. They’d had conversations in the past. They’d anticipated that this would happen. Weiss had initially spurned Ruby’s request for a date because of it, in fact. They’d decided then that they’d cross that bridge when they got to it, and here they were. Except it was more of a wide, yawning chasm, with no bridge or lifeline to be found. 

Ruby grasped Weiss’ hands. “We knew it was coming,” she said. “You’ll never lose me. You were my best friend first. You’ll always be that, and I’ll always be here for you.”

Weiss shook her head, fresh tears rolling down already stained cheeks. “You didn’t deserve this. I knew I could never give you everything and I  _ still _ led you on.”

Ruby knelt between Weiss’ knees and took her face in her hands. “I have zero regrets, Weiss. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Ruby gently swiped at the tears still tumbling down Weiss’ face with a tenderness Weiss had never, and probably wouldn’t ever again, experience. Ruby touched their foreheads together. “Besides, we still have two more weeks.”

Weiss crashed her lips to Ruby’s, pulling the younger girl on top of her as her fingers scrambled at clothing. She needed to feel her skin, to imprint her in her memory. Ruby relieved them of their clothes and slotted her hips between Weiss'. Weiss gasped and wound thin fingers through Ruby’s short red-tipped locks when a hot tongue ran across her nipples. Every time had felt like the first with Ruby, but now their days were numbered and it felt like the last. Ruby was slowly making her way down Weiss’ flat, toned stomach, and Weiss was having none of it. She pulled Ruby back up and kissed her, hard. She used one hand to guide Ruby’s fingers to her core, and immediately sought out Ruby’s with her own. She needed Ruby as close as possible, she needed them to cum together, she needed her.

They only had two more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss’ wedding had been perfect. Everything had been beyond exquisite. Her groom was August Vento, heir to the largest Mistrali shipping company, and if Weiss had to be honest, he would have been a perfect husband for her. August was handsomely tall, with perfectly tousled dark hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was well-muscled, but not in the obscene sense of someone who spent hours a day in the gym purely for vanity’s sake. He wore the remnants of his teenage rebellion in the form of a simple ear piercing that twinkled as brightly as his eyes when he laughed. What’s more, August was an intelligent, humble, kind, and caring man, who always made her laugh. They had become very close in the year since they’d met, and both would easily say that they loved each other. The first time they’d met, however, she’d seen the guilt and longing she felt every day reflected in his eyes. They talked for hours about their lives before they’d been introduced. 

_ “You had someone,” she stated, “What was her name?” _

_ August’s eyes fell to his plate with a mournful smile. “Emily,” he said softly. “She is the love of my life.”  _

_ Weiss closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, images of bright silver eyes and a beaming smile that still made her heart skip a beat flitting through her mind. _

_ “Ruby. Mine is named Ruby.”  _

While Ruby still talked to Weiss every day, Emily couldn’t handle not being with the man she loved, and cut all ties. 

Ruby had been at the wedding, and Weiss had struggled to keep her gaze appropriate. August encouraged her to dance with her friends and have fun. So she did, even though she endured endless teasing from Yang. Weiss couldn’t help but imagine Ruby in that slate grey tuxedo, spinning her around on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

Time went on, and Weiss found that arranged marriage, as barbaric as it was, wasn’t as terrible as it could’ve been. August, who had come to be amongst the people that she called her best friends, was a caring and attentive lover who took care of her needs and desires. Five months after they wed, Weiss was pregnant. She was elated as she excitedly jumped into August’s arms and kissed him, after showing him the home test with two red lines in the window. August was as thrilled as Weiss, he had always wanted a family. 

They sat and discussed parenting and their child-to-be. Which pre-kindergarten programs and after-school activities they liked, whether they’d be raising an artist or an athlete or an accountant. The possibilities for her unborn child almost overwhelmed Weiss, who had spent her life walking down narrow paths laid out before her. She had a thousand questions, a thousand concerns, a thousand doubts, but August offered the same reassurance to them all -  _ we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. _

And he was firm that they’d never force their child into anything, especially marriage. They’d gotten lucky, the story of their marriage was the exception, not the rule. Weiss wholeheartedly agreed. She refused to bring up a child the way she had been. As a part of that, Weiss wanted her college family involved.

“I want them to be godparents,” Weiss said, biting her lip in uncertainty.

August saw the instant guilt in Weiss’ eyes. He knew that Weiss didn’t love him the way that she loved Ruby, and she still felt guilty for it, despite his reassurances that it didn’t bother him. He couldn’t give her any more of himself than she could give him, but they gave each other all that they had to give. 

August didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely. I couldn’t think of anyone better.” 

And so once her pregnancy was confirmed, and she cleared the uncertain first trimester, she called her friends for a dinner. Their time after Beacon had seen them distanced, as life hit them like a freight train. Yang and Blake had turned a college Economics project into a reality, and opened two budget-friendly gyms that had taken off in popularity. They had plans to open several more across three different states. Ruby, who had graduated at the top of her class, had taken several contracts with the military, the details of which she only discussed in vague terms.

They Skyped several times a month, keeping up with each other as best as they could, but they hadn’t been together since the wedding. It was comforting that they all just picked up where they’d left off, teasing and joking with each other as if distance had never come between them. It made Weiss swell with joy.

She shyly told them the news over dessert, to many cries of joy and congratulations. They were all excited for her, and squealed in absolute delight when she asked them to be godparents. Weiss kept a careful eye on Ruby. She had no doubt that Ruby’s happiness was genuine, but there was still the look of longing that Weiss could see. Yang and Blake excused themselves early with the promise of another meetup soon, and Weiss invited Ruby on a walk with her.

They slowly meandered towards Weiss’ penthouse, idly chatting about life. They stopped outside her building and faced each other with barely a breath’s width between them. “You should come around more often,” Weiss said, as she linked their fingers together. “August loves when you visit, and I never see enough of you. I miss you.” 

Ruby smiled a tucked a white strand of hair behind Weiss’ ear. “I think I can do that. I miss you, too.”

  
So few words to say  _ I’m still in love with you _ .


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby kept her word, and Weiss was thrilled they’d gotten to be closer once more, obvious boundaries aside. August was equally as ecstatic, as he made a meaningful connection with someone that shared his interest in vintage comic books and film history. Weiss enjoyed sipping her (decaf) coffee as she watched the two animatedly discuss different filmography techniques of the 1930s. Where, or how, they gathered enough knowledge to have a forty-five minute conversation about the edge numbering system that replaced the older synchronizers, and how they allowed editors to standardize continuity editing, was beyond her. All the same, she loved seeing the joyous gleam in August’s eyes, and Ruby exuberantly using her hands for emphasis as they talked. 

Four little jolts emanating from her belly caused her to jolt in surprise. She chuckled and caressed her belly tenderly. At 28 weeks, her little one had found his feet to be the most giving source of entertainment.

August covered her hand with his own. “Is he kicking again?” he asked, with a soft, knowing smile.

“I think he was just trying to contribute to the conversation,” she replied, pressing on the spot just below her ribs that her son seemed insisten on jamming his heel into, to get him to  _ move _ . 

“Maybe he just likes hearing the sound of our voices,” Ruby said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.”

“You joke, but he is most active when you both are here and talking,” Weiss replied with a chuckle.

Ruby shot August a mischievous look, and in an impressive display of silent communication they both slid out of their chairs to sit on the kitchen floor on either side of Weiss’ legs. They continued their conversation across her lap. Weiss rolled her eyes. These two were absolutely ridiculous, but she loved having them both there.

More guilt rolled through her belly. Even though she couldn’t be with Ruby the way she truly wanted to, she felt as though she had gotten her cake and was eating it too. But here she was, and they were once more comfortable enough with each other that when she began threading her fingers through August’s dark hair, she did the same to Ruby’s. Ruby looked up at her with a beaming smile, and Weiss swore her heart skipped an entire century. She was as beautiful as ever, and Weiss couldn’t help but return the smile tenderly.

Their night continued on, and eventually Weiss had to break up their pow-wow in favor of relieving herself. The baby seemed content to use her bladder as a very comfy pillow. Upon her return, August and Ruby were engaged in an intense conversation that didn’t seem to be anywhere near the lighthearted as the one she had departed from.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned.

They both shot up with sheepish smiles, Ruby rubbing at the back of her neck. “Yeah! Of course!” the brunette girl responded. “It’s getting late though, I should get going.” 

August jumped up from his spot on the floor. “Stay with us. The guest room never gets used enough, I’ll go put on fresh sheets.” He scurried away before Ruby could protest.

She stood as well, and stretched out stiff muscles with a groan of satisfaction. “Guess I’m staying here,” she chuckled.

Weiss grinned as Ruby approached her. They fell into a comfortable warm embrace. They held each other for a moment, until Ruby felt a soft  _ whump _ to her hip. With a laugh, she detached herself from the embrace, and knelt down to address Weiss’ belly. “Okay, okay, I get it, you want a soccer ball for Christmas.”

Weiss may have felt guilty, but she had no regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

It was supposed to have been a routine checkup, nothing special or important. August had been feeling unwell for two weeks before Weiss could finally convince him to go see their GP. Several blood tests and scans later, they found themselves in a next-day appointment with the top oncologist in the country. It had been in his thyroid, but had since spread to his lungs and heart. The prognosis was grim from the start, it was aggressive and resistant to treatment. After a month of chemotherapy, things had only grown worse. August had withered in front of her eyes. The strong, strapping young man had lost close to sixty pounds, and his thick, dark hair had fallen out. Weiss sobbed the day he told her he didn’t want to do anymore treatments, and left the room when he signed the papers that requested they not attempt resuscitation, effectively making him a hospice patient.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was only twenty-five. They were supposed to have a family together in less than two months, and now the doctors were certain he wouldn’t make it through the end of the week. Bless their friends, Yang, Blake, Ruby, and several of August’s closest friends were in and out, ensuring that all of their needs were met, and that someone was always by his bedside when Weiss couldn’t be herself. Ruby especially had been by her side for everything. She cut back on her contracts to take up residence in their guest room. Weiss wasn’t sure she would have made it through all of the necessary arrangements without Ruby there holding her through several breakdowns.

By the time of the funeral, it felt as though she had no tears left to cry. One of her dearest friends was gone, and all she felt was empty. Yang was doing an excellent job of keeping the press at bay, while Blake and Ruby never left her side, providing the stability she couldn’t provide herself. She was one shaky breath away from from tumbling over the edge into the dark abyss of grief. The funeral was kept small, close friends and family only. Afterwards, they had a celebration of life, as was true the type of man he had been. It was a night full of sharing memories, laughter, and toasts to August Vento. Mid-way through the evening, Weiss found herself smiling at the stories of adventures he had been on in his rebellious years, and her sorrow felt foreign and out of place. August would have been quite cross with her, mourning him the way she was. So she joined in, sharing the memories of their honeymoon and other trips they had taken in their limited time together. At the end, she’d felt stronger than she had in weeks. The memories, the way he was, kept him alive in her heart. She would still grieve, yes, but she felt there was now an end to it.

After all, she had a piece of him still growing in her womb. At thirty-seven weeks, she still had a future to look forward to and prepare for. As altered as it may have become.

The reading of August’s will was three days later. His controlling stake in Vento Moving and Logistics was left to her, as well as all his wealth. A trust was set up for the baby to inherit later in life. There was much that Weiss was going to have to work out after the baby was born, now that she was in control of two of the country’s largest companies. August had also left four personal letters- One Yang and Blake, one for Ruby, and his two for his closest friends. Yang and Blake were floored by a massive investment into the chain of gyms, and a more personal investment for themselves. It was extensive, and a lawyer pulled them aside right away to sort it out. Ruby sat in a corner, reading her letter. Weiss read the myriad of emotions on Ruby’s face. The brunette even gave a short laugh at something he’d written. Leave it to August to make people laugh from beyond the grave. 

When she was done reading, Ruby carefully placed the letter back inside the envelope and scrubbed her face with a hand. Weiss was curious what the letter said, but she knew she shouldn’t ask. She got caught staring, and Ruby gave her a look she couldn’t decipher. Ruby got up and slid an arm around Weiss’ waist.

“Let’s get you two home.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a wives tale that babies were born in the midst of a weather emergency, and so of course there was a snowstorm blowing out entire power grids as though they were candles when her water broke. Not even a week after she had buried her husband, Yang was desperately trying to drive them the five miles to the hospital. They had set out almost an hour ago, and they were still fighting against Mother Nature herself. Weiss grit her teeth against another contraction. Ruby held her hand tightly, and massaged her lower back while talking her through it. 

“Four minutes, forty-seven seconds,” Blake said, resetting the timer on her phone. “Yang, how far out are we?” 

  
Yang spared half a glance at the GPS, the conditions being bad enough that she couldn’t visually tell where they were. “We are at Highways 81 and 100. About twenty blocks or so.”

Weiss groaned, and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. She was so glad her friends were there, but she missed August. She allowed herself to relax against Ruby as much as her seatbelt would let her. Ruby pressed a tentative kiss to her temple and continued to rub her back. Five excruciating contractions later, they finally pulled into the ER entrance. Yang sprinted to the security desk and returned with a wheelchair. 

The next few hours flew by in a blur. She was admitted, and was told she was dilated to four centimeters. Baby was doing well, so they gave her an epidural, and things finally calmed down. Yang and Blake found purchase on the pull out couch, and were dozing away. Ever faithful, Ruby stayed by her side, holding her hand and keeping her company when she found that she couldn’t sleep. 

“Hey Ruby?” she whispered, not wanting to wake their slumbering roommates.

“What’s up? Need more ice chips?”

Weiss shook her head with a soft smile. “No, thank you, though.” She paused and fiddled with Ruby’s fingers that were intertwined with hers. “That night in the kitchen, when I came out of the bathroom, you and August were talking. What was that about?”

Ruby chewed her lip lightly, avoiding eye contact. “We were talking about you. Or rather, how I felt about you.”

Weiss stopped playing with her fingers. “And how do you feel about me?”

Ruby finally met her gaze. “I don’t think this is the best timing for this conversation, Weiss.”

Weiss shook her head. “Then when will it be?”

Ruby let out a short laugh. “Probably when you’re not actively in labor.”

“All we’re doing is waiting,” Weiss shrugged. “And I wanna know.”

Ruby sighed, and ran a hand through her short, thick hair. “I still love you. He was trying to get me to tell you that I still love you.”

Weiss wasn’t overly surprised, but leaned against her pillows with a soft chuckle. “Of course he was.”

Silence fell between them, the blipping of the baby’s heart monitor the only sound in the room

“I never stopped loving you,” Weiss whispered, a stray tear escaping down her cheek.

Ruby gently squeezed her hand. “I know.”

When Weiss shot her a look, Ruby grinned widely. “He told me.”

“ _ When?! _ ” Weiss demanded.

  
Ruby extracted her hand and stood, pulling a familiar envelope from her back pocket. “In here. I mean he told me in person, too. Though, I always kind of had a feeling you still did.”

Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. “That man, I swear…” 

Ruby chuckled alongside her, but turned serious a moment later. “He, uhh...He asked me to be there for you and the baby. Said that...Well, maybe you should just read it.”

The brunette flipped to the page she needed, and handed it off to Weiss. Weiss wiped away her tears, and took it with a trembling hand. 

_ “...I only ask this of you because there is no one else I trust more. Please take care of Weiss and our child. I know how much you love her, and perhaps I’m an asshole for taking advantage of that. However, I  _ know _ Weiss is still in love with you too. Truthfully, she never stopped. I’ve known since the start, as well she knew that I was in love with another woman. Weiss and I were forced together against fate. We were lucky it worked out for us the way it did. For most, it doesn’t. I love Weiss with my entire being, but I was never meant for her beyond what we were. But you I truly believe were meant for her. So I am asking you one last time, as a dying man, to tell her how you feel, and in my passing, be with her. (Yes, I am definitely an asshole.)” _

By the end, tears flowed freely down Weiss’ face, but she couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s playing matchmaker from the grave.” It was honest to his character, to try and sow happiness in the wake of sorrow. 

Ruby handed her a box of tissues. “Yup, imagine what it was like reading it right after his funeral.” 

Weiss chuckled, and her tears tapered off into silence. “I just… I need time.”

Ruby went wide-eyed and nodded furiously. “Oh, yeah, no, of course! I wasn’t trying to make it seem like it needed to happen _right_ _now._ Or at all. Like, dude, he was your husband an-” She was cut off when Weiss firmly squeezed her bicep in a long-practiced signal of _‘slow down, and take a deep breath._’

Ruby closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m going to be here. I moved all my contracts to be either local, or work from home. I’m not going to leave you to raise a baby alone. I don’t want that, and neither did August. And if, in the future, it’s something you want, then... we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

The tears were back, and Weiss pulled Ruby on to the bed and sobbed into her shoulder. 

***********************************************

Eighteen hours later, she was surrounded by her friends as she held her perfect baby boy. He was the spitting image of his father, with a shock of platinum blonde hair on his head, which certainly explained the heartburn she’d experienced. Ruby sat next to her on the bed and brushed gentle fingers across his white hair.

“What’s his name?” Blake asked softly, in awe of the little boy in Weiss’ arms.

“He’s named after his father.” Weiss cooed at the infant. “August Walter Vento-Schnee Jr.”

Yang snorted. “That’s a mouthful, hope he’s good at spelling.” She caught an elbow to the ribs for her trouble. “ _ Worth it _ ,” she muttered under her breath.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister and returned her adoring stare to the small child.

“He’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue chapter to follow, written by Liara_90. Stay tuned for more!!


	6. Coda

Ruby's heart leaped into her throat as August fell to the ground, his legs flying out from under him as if he'd slipped on a banana peel. He'd just blocked a midfielder from punting down the ball across the field - with his face - and now players from both teams were swarming the ball like jerseyed honeybees. This being Little League, neither side had tactics much more sophisticated than 'swarm the ball with every nearby body'.

Ruby glanced at the referee, momentarily wondering if she should signal for a time-out, but before she could say a word Aug was back on his feet. jumping back into the fray with the ferocity of ten men. Coaches and parents on the sidelines made a few half-hearted attempts to call out stratagems, but eight-year olds had no time for such things.

Someone eventually kicked the ball out of bounds, and the coach - the owner-operator of a small bakery Ruby was partial to - substitute August out, sending him jogging back to the rest area. There was a wet patch of _red_ above his upper lip - likely the remains of an Adidas-induced nosebleed - and a dozen more raindrop-sized blotches along his jersey. A handkerchief appeared in Ruby's hand almost without conscious thought.

"_If Mac had just passed to me I definitely could have scored there,"_ August griped, his voice somewhat muffled by the cloth dabbing at his nostrils.

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, but you've scored so many goals already. Gotta give your teammates a chance, too."

August still looked a little annoyed, but the compliment mostly mollified him. And it _was_ true. He had inherited his father's natural athleticism - god knew he didn't get it from _Weiss_ \- and was good enough that he almost awkwardly outclassed all the other players on his team. Which was _great, _of course,but the coaches still had to try to make sure all the kids enjoyed playing.

"Okay - _stand still_ \- I need to get this off your jersey," Ruby said, trying to get the streaks of red off of August's jersey. "Your Mom would totally kill me if, if..."

...Funny, the silhouette of that shadow _almost_ looked like it had an off-center ponytail...

"If _what_, Ruby Rose?" came the voice of Weiss Schnee, chilling to the bone like a northerly wind.

"Mom!" August let out an excited shout and wrapped his arms around her. He was still young enough not to be embarrassed when seen with a parent. Weiss ran her fingers through his hair - pale blonde curls, the only physical inheritance from his mother - scratching affectionately. "I thought you were on an overseas business trip?"

It still sounded a little odd to hear the phrase 'overseas business trip' from a child who still slept with a night light. But when your mother was Weiss Schnee, you learned such words before the Alphabet Song.

"I... I thought you were overseas, too?" Ruby's statement came out more like a question. "In, like, Kazakhstan?"

"Kyrgyzstan," Weiss corrected, absently. She bent forward a little, to be closer to August's eye level. "But this is the last game of the regular season, isn't it?" August nodded. "Who's winning?"

"It's tied 3-3 because our goalie is terrible," August hurriedly exposited.

"Be nice," Ruby chided, poking the young man in the shoulder. (Though she had to admit that, objectively speaking, he wasn't exactly _wrong_.)

"_Hey, August, we need you back on the field!"_ the coach called out, cupping his hand around his mouth.

Weiss offered her son a small smile. "Let's show them what you can do, then."

August smiled, then turned and ran back across the field.

After a moment's pause, Ruby slid her hand into Weiss', running her thumb gently over it. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Weiss let out a mischievous grin. "It's amazing what you can do when your family owns a private airline."

"I'll say," Ruby agreed.

The two women watched as the coach huddled the players around him, trying to impart some semblance of strategy to the game. August was practically bouncing on his feet, twisting his shoe cleats in the grass.

"Thanks for being here, Ruby," Weiss said, as the players made their way back to the field.

Ruby smiled. "I'm just happy you made it back."

Her thumb ran over Weiss' knuckles one last time. And then a whistle was blown, and the game began again.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary according to Liara 
> 
> 'And sometimes, it's a drawbridge, and you smash through the barriers and jump the gap while escaping pursuit by the fuzz'
> 
> The temptation was real, lemme tell ya.
> 
> Anyways, drop a line! let me know what you think! The last chapter will be written by the prolific editor Liara_90. 
> 
> "Though, like, make sure to make a note that it's like 95% your writing." - Liara_90, 10/28/2019


End file.
